


Mystic vs Valor

by halfsweet



Series: Polyamory AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a Mystic. Brendon's a Valor. And Patrick's tired of their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic vs Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy it's the beginning of my polyamory au! I've been waiting for this for so long tbh
> 
> So, this is based off of Pokemon Go- specifically the infamous rivalry between Mystic and Valor. I just thought it would be funny if I apply it to them. Hope you enjoy this!

Patrick frowns as he crosses his arms in front of his chest at the two bickering children trapped in two grown-ups' bodies, who just so happen to be his very caring and _very_ childish boyfriends.

"Fuck that. Everyone knows power is the only way to win. Wisdom is _shit_ compared to strength."

"Please. Power can only get you so far. You need to have a well-thought out strategy-"

"-who the hell has time for _strategy_ when you can kick butts-"

"That's because Mystic is calm and doesn't give in to their emotions, unlike _some_ team I know."

Patrick rolls his eyes when Brendon does a dramatic gasp after Pete finishes his sentence. "I'll have you know that passion is more than enough to drive Valor to victory! You do things with _passion_ , not- not by being _calm!_ "

Although, Patrick has to admit that Brendon's right at some point- passion is important in everything you do. Without passion, then you might as well just quit at it.

Then again, Pete also has a concrete point. You need to have a plan before you start to do something. There's no point in barging in blindly but not knowing what lies beyond.

But Patrick's not going to say it out loud. He refuses to be dragged into one of their useless fights, and he sure as hell doesn't want to waste his energy on it.

He increases the volume of the television to drown their voices out as the two continue to fight, defending something about Mystical or Valerie or something. He has no idea why Pete and Brendon are adamant to defend their own team, but one thing's for sure, though.

It's only been a few days, and Pokemon Go has already started to get on Patrick's nerves.

-

"Guys, can we just _please_ go home now so I can sleep?" Patrick groans out loud, following the other two closely behind. They've been walking around the neighbourhood and the park for a while, trying to catch Pokemon, and it's way past eleven now. He's beyond tired and sleepy that he's dragging his feet rather than walking by this point.

"Sorry, babe."

"Yeah. Five more minutes, Trick."

Patrick scoffs and rolls his eyes, pouting slightly. "That's what you said an hour ago! Come on, guys. I'm tired, and it's almost midnight. We can continue this tomorrow."

"We promise, we promise," Brendon says reassuringly as he laces their fingers together, pulling him forward so he's between Brendon and Pete. "This is the last five minutes, then we'll go home. Okay, babe?"

"Better be." Patrick says grumpily. "Or else both of you are sleeping on the couch tonight. I don't get why you feel the need to bring me here with you."

"Think of it as a late night stroll after a date." Pete quips, twisting his body around to scan for more Pokemon. "A little cold, midnight air doesn't hurt anyone."

"I have a fucking asthma in case you've forgotten." Patrick grumbles as he grabs for Pete's arm when the older man almost trips over a rock. "Seriously, guys. Come on."

His pleas are met with silence from the other two, and when he looks at them both, they're standing still, fingers stroking their phone screens with a look of determination plastered on their faces.

The silence is broken when Brendon cries out in defeat. "Dude, I was just about to catch that!"

"You snooze, you lose."

Patrick sighs at his two boyfriends. Seriously, he ought to learn how to say no every time they try to drag him along into one of their 'adventures'.

-

Patrick stirs awake from his sleep when he feels the mattress beneath him dips, followed by the sound of rustling clothes, but he's mostly woken up from the lack of second body heat from his right. He rubs his eyes, seeing a blurry figure in front of him. He reaches for his phone and finds that it's almost 3 in the morning. "Bren…? What are you doing up?"

"Sorry," Brendon grins sheepishly, walking over to him and brushing his bangs away. "Did I wake you up?"

He shakes his head and lets out a small yawn. "Are you going somewhere?" He asks with a sleep-laden voice when he sees the clothes that Brendon is wearing. Jeans, shirt, hoodie, and a jacket.

"Just out for some air. I won't be gone for too long, though." The taller man smiles, then leans to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. Get some sleep, babe. Love you."

He dozes off before he can say anything. The next time he wakes up, though, it's fifteen minutes before 4, and Pete is sitting up on his side of bed, muttering something under his breath and raking his fingers through his hair.

"Pete?"

The older man turns to look at him, a look of apology crossed his face. "Where's Brendon?"

"Out." Patrick yawns and rolls over onto his side, burying his face in Pete's pillow, savouring the warmth.

"Did he tell you where he's going?"

"No." Patrick mumbles sleepily. "Just said he's out for some air."

Before he can pull Pete down or convince him to get back to sleep, Pete springs out of the bed, quickly putting on his pants and grabbing his jacket. "Fucking _Valor_."

Patrick rolls onto his back and whines. "What the hell, Pete? It's almost four. Get the fuck back in bed."

"And let _him_ take over _my_ gym? Over my dead body."

Pete leans down for a quick kiss, and with his phone unlocked in his hand, dashes out of the room and out of the house. Patrick blindly reaches for a pillow next to him - it's Brendon's. Patrick knows for sure because of the scent left behind and the fact that the pillow is already stone cold - and places it over his face before shouting in frustration.

The next time his two boyfriends pull something like this again, Patrick's going to lock them out of the house until he wakes up the next afternoon.

-

They're walking around the park now, and Patrick has no choice but to be their eyes, since, well, theirs are glued onto the screen of their phone. "If I knew this was going to happen, I might as well just walk alone." Patrick grumbles under his breath.

"Sorry," Brendon sighs and turns off his phone, then turns to Patrick with a smile. "We're all yours for the day. No looking at our phones. Promise."

Pete does the same and slings his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "All yours, 'Trick. So, where are we going?"

He eyes the two of them for a moment, making sure that they're not lying. "Let's go grab some lunch first. There's a new restaurant down the street."

Patrick slowly relaxes when he realizes that the two keep their words. During the entire trip to the restaurant, they didn't check their phones once, and their conversations didn't involve new locations to go to in search for other Pokemon, which is a breather to him.

"Hey, look!" Brendon exclaims with a wide grin on his face, pointing to a blue dumpster. Patrick furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not sure what's he's supposed to be seeing. "What is it?"

"I found Mystic's headquarter!"

"Why you little-"

Patrick drags a hand down his face and lets out an exasperated sigh, but the sound is drowned out by Brendon's maniacal laughter and Pete's colourful insults. So much for a peaceful day out.

-

"What the fuck?!" Brendon screeches and glares at his phone as Pete lets out a joyous whoop. "All hail Team Mystic!"

"Guys." Patrick sighs, but he's ignored by the other two as they continue to argue- something about gyms, then Patrick ignores every word they said. Now, though, Patrick wants some peace and quiet, but that's almost impossible to obtain when Pete and Brendon are at it again.

"Guys." Patrick tries again.

"I can't believe you took over Valor's gym-"

"You took Mystic's the other night-"

"Guys, please."

"-and left a fucking  _Magikarp_ -"

"-at _three_ in the fucking _morning_ -"

Seeing that he fails to get their attention, Patrick decides to try a different approach. "Let's fuck right now."

"Listen here, you fucking flaming rubber chicken-"

"You take that back, cold turkey-"

"I want you guys to fuck me hard. Like, _really_ hard."

"-Mystic will take over this town and we're going to wipe out everyone-"

"-keep dreaming. Like the Mystics can ever defeat the Valors-

"We can go _all_ night. I promise I won't bitch this time."

"-Mystic has the most number of members-"

"-Valor fucking _owns_ most of the gyms-"

For the umpteenth time that week, Patrick releases a sigh and turns his attention back to the television. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

Until they drag him along, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Go hasn't arrived in my country yet smh
> 
> Leave some comments! Feel free to send in requests, or if you want to talk about them or anything just drop by my tumblr @quantumous!


End file.
